


Starts With 100 and Ends With 1000

by Acsisnarf



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Going Yandere-ish, I love Momo!!, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Probably not updating regularly, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acsisnarf/pseuds/Acsisnarf
Summary: It's been 5 years since their first meeting, and Yuki just couldn't remember when it all started to hurt...Even though Momo is always smiling, Yuki just couldn't feel happy...It's been 5 years since their first meeting, and Momo always wondering why Yuki never seems to be happy with him anymore...Even though Yuki doesn't feel happy, Momo always tries to make him laugh like the friends they are...





	1. Beginning of The Story Side : Yuki

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first story so please go easy on me. (>~<)  
> I actually just found out about it a few days ago and the game doesn't seem to be available in my country... So I just went to the Wiki and read all the spoilers. So one more time, please go easy on me!! Please forgive me if I got something wrong!!

Monday, 6th November xxxx  
05.00 AM.  
*huff**huff* Cold, cold. *huff**huff* Cold, col- "Aah! It's cold!"  
"Hey Yuki, don't you feel cold at all? We're jogging at 5 o'clock in the morning in the middle of November," Momo said cheerfully.  
*huff**huff* "Despite being cold, you sure look happy..." Yuki said expressionlessly.  
"But, well, I mean, running is fun right? Especially in the morning!!"  
"What happened to the cold part?"  
"Who knows?" He said happily with his mouth grinning.  
And thus my hard-work of keeping it quiet goes with the wind...

Momo is always like this, smiling ever so cheerfully. I've known him for 5 years now ever since that incident...  
Momo is a person that is like the sun to my moon, the total opposite of me.  
He likes to say what he likes and is actually quite perceptive, he's also very cheerful in contrast to my stoic face.  
And yet we get along so well.

05.30  
"Ahh! Finally we're done. I could run a bit more though..."  
"Pick one."  
"Hahaha, you shouldn't underestimate this Momo-chan you know?"  
"Who is? And about what shouldn't I underestimate you about?"  
Just then, the door to our hotel room clicked. And Okarin appears.  
"Okay you two, leave the joking to later and hurry and get prepared. We have a tight schedule today." Okarin said while fixing his glasses.  
"Okayy~" Momo answered him immediately and I follow cue.

"Okay you two, you guys ready?"  
"Yep~" Momo answered him cheerfully.  
"Yes," And I follow cue as well.

06.15  
After we got everything ready, we went down to the restaurant and have our breakfast there. Then we quickly went to the car and readied ourselves for a day full of works.  
As always Okarin drives the car while he announces our schedules today again and again to make sure we remember.  
"Okay, one more time then. We will arrive at the place for Momo's audition at 7 o'clock. And we're probably going to be done at 9 o'clock.-...."  
The conversation continues.

Hm? Audition? Ah, the one Momo talked about yesterday. He said he wanted to try being an actor, after all we're going to hit 30s very soon. When that time come, I guess we'll be leaving the stardom for the future generations. I guess I also need to think about it. But for now it's only Momo who said about wanting to be an actor, so we're going to test him if he has any sort of talents for acting in this audition. What's the title for the movie Momo's auditioning again?

"Okay Momo, you need to do your very best in this audition, after all it's Yasuke-sensei's work! The Yasuke-sensei!"  
"Yes yes, I understand. Geez, Okarin you're really passionate about her works, aren't you?"  
"Of course! I mean she's really famous for her debut novel "The Crystal Love"!! And all of her works have turned into amazingly successful movies. So I expect that you will do your best in attaining a major role for the adaptation of her 5th novel, the "Mission Impossible Love"!!!"

Ah yes, the "Mission Impossible Love".  
If I recall correctly from what Okarin once said oh so passionately, it's about a genius male terrorist falling in love with a stoic-beauty female agent.  
It seems like it was so popular that the books were sold out in just a week.  
Oh well, it doesn't actually concern me too much anyway, I haven't even read the novel yet. But I do recall hearing hearing Momo said that it was really amazing. Maybe I'll give it a read sometime later.  
While I was thinking about such things, Momo calls out to me.

"Yuki, what's the matter? You've been spacing out for quite a while now."  
"Huh,... nothing."  
"Really?"  
Then Okarin also started to say something  
"Are you sure you're okay? Momo's schedule is packed alright, but yours is not exactly quite easy enough... It would be terrible if you were to caught a cold or something." Okarin said with worry in his voice.  
"Well, our work 'have' been hard lately..." Momo agreed.  
Now I'm starting to feel bad for making them worry...  
"No, I'm seriously okay." As I said to assure them one more time.  
"Well. if you say so..." Momo still looks very worried...

06.55  
The silence in the car was broken by Okarin's excited voice.  
"And... We're here!! We've arrived you two!! Aren't you just excited, Momo?!! C'mon let's go!!!"  
If I were to point out, I would say that you are way more excited than Momo is, although Momo doesn't seem to care.  
"Yes~ We're here!! C'mon, let's go Yuki!" As he sad with his eyes brimming with happiness. I like seeing Momo like this.  
"Okay, okay." As I get out of the car, I still have absolutely no idea of what's waiting for me- no, for us inside...  
And thus the wheel of our future began to turn...


	2. Beginning of The Story Side : Momo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from Momo's viewpoint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm, this is actually the other part of the first chapter. (>~<)

Sunday, 5th November xxxx

08.00 PM.

*Zzzzz**Zzzzz*

"Momo, hey Momo!"

"Uh? What...?"

In front of me was Okarin, ...who looks completely exhausted.

"Wha? What happened? You look... beat?"

Okarin fixed his glasses and said:

"It's not 'what happened?' it's 'did you succeed?'" in a loud voice.

...What? Oh, oh, oh wait-wait-wait... Oh yeah, I remember.

 

06.00 PM.

"Momo, about the thing mentioned before, about wanting to try being an actor... I actually have got a good idea for it." Okarin said excitedly.

"Huh, what? Really?!!" I couldn't hold back my excitement.

"Yes, really!! Yuki, would you like to hear about it too?"

My eyes drifted to Yuki, he looks as expressionless as always.

"Sure."

Yuki, he's my partner and my best friend. We've been together for 5 years now.

Yuki, even though he looks stoic, he's surprisingly a person who laughs easily.

Usually I'm the _boke_ and he's the _tsukkomi._ Yeah, usually...

Usually he would laugh at my jokes, but lately.... he hasn't laugh at my jokes at all... I wonder what's wrong?

I wonder if he's actually bored of my _boke_ remarks? So, I decided to stop with my remarks for a while...

When I was deep in my thought, Okarin calls out to me.

"So Momo, what do you think?"

"Huh? What? What were we talking about again?"

"Huh? Momo, are you still half asleep?" Okarin asked in an exasperated tone.

"Uhm, maybe? Ahahahaha...." And I laughed it off.

I sometimes feel like, maybe, _just maybe_ , Yuki doesn't want to be partners with me anymore? I mean, we already found Ban-san.....

And...

 

Monday, 6th November xxxx

06.30 AM.

In the car, Okarin talked nonstop about how amazing Yasuke-sensei is. And then my eyes shifted to Yuki.

Today as well, it seems like Yuki is spacing out again... He's been doing it very much as of late... I'm somehow worried...

So I decided to call out to him.

"Yuki, what's the matter? You've been spacing out for quite a while now." I asked with worry on my face.

Yuki seems to be surprised by my question. As he answers:

"Huh,... nothing." 

"Really?" I asked again.

I wasn't planning to stop my question just like that. When I was about to say something again, Okarin takes the lead for me.

"Are you sure you're okay? Momo's schedule is packed alright, but yours is not exactly quite easy enough... It would be terrible if you were to caught a cold or something." It seems like Okarin is also quite worried.

And I decided to agree with him.

"Well, our work 'have' been hard lately..." 

"No, I'm seriously okay." Yuki answered to assure us, I don't think it's wise to continue this conversation.

"Well. if you say so..." I decided to drop this conversation, it wouldn't be right to force Yuki to tell us what's really wrong anyway.

So I decided to just let him take his time and speak when he finally wants to.

 

Oh yeah, this time (more like my first time) it's look like I'm auditioning for the main protagonist's role.

I've read the book before, and it was seriously just amazing.

The male terrorist I'm auditioning as is called 'H3' short for 'Hacker 3'. 

'Hacker' is his position in the group and '3' is his ranking in the entire group.

His real name isn't revealed until the very end.

His personality is cheerful and he's also very perceptive and shrewd. Well, as expected from number 3.

He's also quite the trickster and isn't afraid to take any risk.

Well, too bad he died at the end, or did he? ...I can't seem to remember that last detail, maybe I should ask Okarin if I could borrow the novel again.

The **'Mission Impossible Love'**.

 

So when I remembering all of the details from the novel, I realized we've already reached our destination.

Well, it seems like it's time for me to take up the stage!!

Let's go break a leg!!! (><)


	3. Starting Point Side : Momo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First real chapter, in Momo's point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long!!! Things happened and well I just... forgot? Oh well, I'm here now. (>~<)

Monday, 6th November xxxx  
07.00 AM.

The moment I stepped out of the car, I can feel the fresh air and the problems I was just thinking about flew off somewhere.  
I grab Yuki by his hand and dragged him out and Okarin soon follow suit.  
"Woah~ It's so big!!!" I look at the building where I'm going to start the shooting of the 'Mission Impossible Love' film.  
"Hey Momo, your mouth is opening too wide," Yuki chuckled a little and seeing him smiling put a smile on my face too.  
I was going to reply, but before I could reply, Okarin already took me by the wrist and dragging me inside the building.  
"Momo!! Come on, we can't be late on our first day of the shooting for 'the' famous Yasuke-sensei's novel adaptation" Okarin practically has his eyes glittering while eyeing the building. Okarin actually seemed to be far more excited for this than I am.  
I let go of Yuki's hand and let myself get dragged by Okarin, my eyes focusing on the building.  
"Yuki- Come on, let's go~" I call Yuki as I got dragged in, finding no time to look at his expression that time.

"Woah~" Despite my hard work at trying not to let my mouth fall down in amazement, I still let myself do it anyway. The interior is practically sparkling and white.  
"Momo and Yuki, you two stay here while I ask for directions, okay?" After saying this, Okarin immediately started asking for directions from... whoever he could find, leaving me and Yuki together, alone, in front of the door.  
I look at Yuki and realize that he's spacing out again, I call out to him.  
"Yuki, are okay?" I'm getting worried again, my tone showed it all.  
"Hmm, Momo? I'm okay, don't worry about me, I'm just a bit sleepy." Yuki gave me a small smile.  
"You're always sleepy. If there's anything wrong, tell me, okay? We're partners after all..." For some reason, I'm getting sad...  
"Partners, huh?" Yuki said something in a low voice, I didn't even heard it properly.  
"Yuki, did you say something?" I look up at Yuki who's 5 cm taller than me, my eyes wide, I must look like such a cute animal now.  
For some reason, Yuki widened his eyes and avoided my gaze.  
"Yuki, are you okay?" I'm beginning to get worried again, but before I could say anything else, Okarin comes back.  
"Momo, Yuki, I'm back. I found the way to the shooting location, let's- Wait, what happened you two?" Okarin looks confused.  
I quickly shake my head to say that there's nothing wrong, I mean there's nothing wrong right? At least I hope so...  
I didn't hear Yuki say anything, so I just assumed that he's also giving the signals that there's nothing wrong.  
Okarin stood there and looked at us for a few seconds before finally continuing on what he was saying before.  
"Well, if there's nothing wrong, then come on. The shooting location is just up ahead," Okarin quickly lead the way, I took a glance at Yuki before I call him again.  
"Yuki, let's go." Yuki nodded his head and we begin walking together, Yuki behind me.

07.20  
The shooting location, it's... wide? A very nice place, there's also many other people here.  
"Yuki, is it usually like this?" I finally look at Yuki who's standing behind me.  
"Hmm, the studio and shooting location?" Yuki gave me a natural smile and I found myself feeling relieved.  
"As expected of Yuki, you know Momo-chan so well," I returned a playful smile.  
"Of course. Well, usually the people here are actors, actresses, and the staffs. Like the usual thing when we go recording for our new song or at the stage where we are recorded to be on television," Yuki looks so normal right now, I could cry of happiness. Of course, he's still very handsome, I don't even need to say it.

"Momo, come here!!" I heard Okarin calls for me and I looked at him, away from Yuki.  
I saw two women, one looks in her late thirties, while the other looks like... 23? 24? I don't know, at least about my age, young and pretty wearing a dark-blue casual dress.  
I dashed there to Okarin's side while he introduced me to them, he looks like he's so nervously happy he stuttered on his words a few times.  
"Momo, this... woman is Nanami Yayoi-san, her pen name is... is... is... Ya-Yasuke-sensei..." Okarin is so nervous, it seems he missed a few words. While Yasuke-sensei smiled warmly at me.  
Nevertheless, I looked at the woman in her late thirties wearing a glasses and a brown coat. She looks a bit round and has a gentle feeling around her, like a mother. To think she wrote an action-romance novel like the 'Mission Impossible Love'... Then it means that she's just amazing.  
I then took a look on her right, the young woman looks bold wearing the dark-blue casual dress.  
"And this is... Momoiro Asuka-san, she'll be playing the cold and stoic beautiful agent, Lissana." She nods at me.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Momo from Re:Vale, I look forward to working with you." I gave them a natural, friendly smile and extended a hand at them.  
"We look forward to working with you as well," Yasuke-sensei took my hand and shake it.  
"Me too, let's do our best Momo-kun," Momoiro-san took my hand, after Yasuke-sensei is done with the handshake, and shakes it as well.  
"Yes, Momoiro-san," I smiled at her, contrary to her bold looks, she seems to be kind and easy to talk to.  
"Just 'Asuka' is okay Momo-kun, I mean, you're 'Momo' and I'm 'Momoiro', it's not much different. So just call me 'Asuka', okay Momo-kun?" She lets go of my hand and flashes a kind, gentle smile like an older sister.  
"Okay, Asuka-san," I smiled at her too.  
I feel a gaze on me from my side, but I don't really mind it, I'm used to be gazed at by fans so it didn't bother me.  
But, maybe I should have looked to my side at that time, and maybe... just maybe... I'll find Yuki gazing at the two of us... Intensely...


End file.
